Right Kind of Wrong
by nerdypurdy
Summary: Ginny Weasley had a secret… Deep…very. Dark…perhaps. Complicated…oh, yeah. In fact, this particular secret could confuse some of the greatest psychiatric minds of the wizarding or muggle world…not to mention poor Ginny. FIN [Sequel: Troub
1. Exactly

Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer:  All original characters in this fic belong to JK Rowling.  No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not making any money off of them.  The lyrics are from "Right Kind of Wrong" sung by LeAnn Rimes.  The fic is named after the song since my inspiration was obtained from hearing it.  Anything you don't recognize is mine, so hands off!  However…if someone wants to use something, I might be willing to grant permission…ASSUMING they ask!

A/N:  I know…I know…please don't kill me.  I know I should be working on "Best of Friends" but there's a lot of things I need to figure out before I post a new chapter for that story.  Anyway…I'm thinking this story will be anywhere from 3 to 8 chapters….I haven't really decided the whole plan yet.  Um…this chapter hasn't been beta-read so bear with me.  If it's absolutely horrible I'll correct and repost it later.  I'm sorry if my characters seem OOC but that's really my decision since this is my story…so please don't get on my case about that.  There will be explanations later! *grins* Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review with any corrections or suggestions you might wanna tell me.  Blatant praise is accepted too!  :-P  I'll take flames too…no matter how stupid they really are in the long run, but hey, whatever, it's your prerogative.  Bye!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny Weasley had a secret…

Deep…very.

Dark…perhaps.

Complicated…oh, yeah.

            In fact, this particular secret could confuse some of the greatest psychiatric minds of the wizarding or muggle world…not to mention poor Ginny.  It was a very…contradicting secret…to say the least.  How was it that the mere thought of it could fill her mind with dread at the precise moment her heart leaped for joy?

            Ginny sighed and thought about how this all started…

***Flashback***

_"What?!" shrieked Ginny, "How can I possibly be failing Potions?!"_

_Professor Snape sighed, obviously annoyed, "You tell me, Weasley."_

_Ginny could stand there, stammering in shock as Professor Snape continued in his cold, heartless voice with his usual dose of sarcasm._

_"Perhaps it might have something to do with the fact that you insist on doodling Potter's name and daydreaming about him, rather than actually paying attention?"_

_Ginny blushed and looked at the floor, but didn't bother denying her crush on Harry._

_"I would suggest, Weasley, that you find some way to bring your grade up…or risk retaking this course next year.  Needless to say, I'm sure we both wouldn't want that to happen…now would we?"_

_"N-no, sir," Ginny whispered, struggling to keep her tears from falling._

_With his normal curt voice, Snape said, "You're dismissed."_

_Ginny turned around quickly, clutching her books to her chest tightly as she hurried out of the room so that Professor Snape wouldn't see her tears and think that she was weak.  Granted, he most likely already thought that, but there was no use giving him a reason to confirm his thoughts._

_As she rushed out of the Potions classroom into the hallway, not paying attention to where she was going, she abruptly crashed into something…or rather someone.  Her books fell to the floor (seeing as how she dropped them from shock).  She immediately bent down to pick them up, not bothering to look and see who she crashed into, muttering "Sorry."  She reached out to grab her Potions book, but another pair of hands beat her to it._

_"Yeah…I'm sure you are," came a sickenly familiar drawl._

_Ginny's heart stopped and her movements froze as she recognized the sound of that voice.  Slowly - as though she dared not to, but her body was betraying her – she lifted her eyes.  Ginny momentarily stopped breathing as she found herself staring into the cold ice-gray eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.  After a second, she forced herself to talk._

_"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, slightly surprised at how composed her voice sounded, as she stood up with her books gathered in her arms…with the exception of her Potions book…which conveniently enough, Draco was holding._

_"Needed to talk to Professor Snape," he said simply._

_"Oh," Ginny replied, "well…um…would you mind giving me my textbook back?  I don't fancy seeing Snape's reaction if I lost it."_

_Draco merely raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and handed her the book as he brushed past her._

_Ginny stood for a moment, recollecting herself from the events of the past five minutes.  Then, she slowly started making her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when a voice stopped her._

_"Weasley, wait!"_

_Normally, Ginny would have kept going upon hearing Draco's voice but, this time something in his voice willed her to stop and see what he had to say.  She turned around to face him as he made his way toward her.  As he neared her, she looked into his eyes and, surprisingly, found that he seemed to be fighting a battle of sorts carefully hidden behind the usual cold exterior.  Ginny thought for a moment… _

_"Wow…his eyes really are quite gorgeous…wonder why I never really noticed them before…"  __She attempted to look further into the depths of his eyes…but Draco suddenly seemed to notice what she was doing and quickly looked away.  After a few seconds, he looked back into her eyes…but this time…the coldness was back.  As Draco began to talk, Ginny quickly willed herself to remember this…so that she could look back upon it later and figure out what was going on with him…_

_"Look…um…I…uh…overheard your conversation with Snape."_

_Ginny merely raised her eyebrows and said, "And this is of interest to you…why?"_

_"If you want…I'll help you out…tutor you or something…"_

_Ginny suddenly realized the true meaning of shock upon hearing his words.  Her jaw hung open as she stared at Draco with a mixture of confusion and disbelief written all over her face.  She blurted out, "Are you sure??  I mean…uh…why would you__ do that?  Why would you want to do that??"_

_Draco smirked, "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Don't look a gift hippogriff in the mouth'?"  Ginny blushed a little, but Draco continued.  "Look…you don't have to accept my help if you don't want to…but, the offer is still there, okay?"  He turned to leave, but, this time…Ginny interrupted him._

_"What's the catch?"_

_"Catch?"_

_"Yeah…catch…I mean… you're a Malfoy; you don't do things if there's nothing in it for you."_

_He looked back at her and thought for a second before replying, "There's no catch…but, assuming you say yes, there are a few…conditions…just to be safe."_

_"What are the conditions?"_

_"One…absolutely no one finds out about this.  Two…in public, we act as we normally would and basically kill each other.  And three," he paused for a second, with a grin on his face and then continued, "you can't fall in love with me."_

_Ginny laughed genuinely at his joke.  Draco seemed a little bit surprised that she not only understood his joke but actually liked it.  Ginny smiled and said, "I think I can agree to those terms."  But then, she held out her hand…_

_Draco appeared to be a taken aback by her gesture of partnership…of friendship.  After a second…he took her hand and said…_

_"Okay, meet me outside your common room at 9?"_

_"Yeah…okay."_

_Then Draco did yet another thing completely uncharacteristic of himself…he smiled.  Not a smirk…but a real smile…one that lit up his whole face.  Then, he turned around and headed back to his common room…forgetting about talking to Professor Snape._

_Ginny stood where she was… as she had so many times that day…and again tried to compose herself.  After a little while…she smiled…realizing exactly what had just occurred between her and Draco - the start of a new beginning._

_"Oy…" she muttered, shaking her head, as she walked back to Gryffindor with her head full of confusing, ambivalent and…weird…thoughts._

***End Flashback***

"Ginny?  Hello, are you there?"

Ginny blinked a couple of times and said, "Uh, yeah.  Yeah.  Sorry, Hermione."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking."

"Oh," Hermione raised her eyebrows, apparently not convinced, "and I assume that you just didn't realize you were staring at Malfoy."

"I…uh…what?"

Hermione laughed, "You've been staring at Malfoy since I came in, maybe even before that."

"No, I haven't.  I was…uh…staring…um…."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can it, Ginny.  You just better not let Ron and Harry see you making googly eyes at him."

"I was not making googly eyes at him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Right," laughed Hermione, "tell it to the judge."  Ginny only stared at her.  Hermione glanced at the door to see Ron and Harry come in, "They're here.  You do know that I expect full details from you later, right?"

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said as he sat down next to her, "what are you girls up to?"

Hermione smirked and said, "None of your business.   It was girl talk."

"What _do you girls talk about when we're gone?" Ron asked._

Ginny answered, "Nothing you wanna know about."

"No, come on!  Seriously, I wanna know!" Ron begged, "Please?"

"Okay, fine.  If you _really_ wanna know…"  
  


This time Harry joined in with Ron and they both shouted, "Yes!"

Ginny turned to Hermione, "What do you think, Herm?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure they deserve to know just now."

"So, we should make them work for it?"

"Oh, yeah…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup!"

Ron and Harry listened to the girls with increasing panic.  Finally, Harry worked up the courage to ask, "Uh…what _exactly are you girls gonna make us do to find out?"_

Hermione explained, "Well, boys.  The term "Girl Talk" and its connotations are highly classified and only females are allowed to know what it means."

Ginny joined in, "So, basically, the day you two become friends with Malfoy…is the day we'll tell you what we talk about behind your backs."

Ron looked confused, "But…we'll never become friends with…_Malfoy_."

Ginny only smiled innocently and said, "Exactly," as she grabbed her books and left the Great Hall.

***

_I know all about,  
About your reputation   
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
  
_

***

When she passed through the entrance into the hallway a thought popped into her head, "Exactly…"  Only this time…it had an entirely different meaning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Shut Up

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer:  All original characters in this fic belong to JK Rowling.  No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not making any money off of them.  The lyrics are from "Right Kind of Wrong" sung by LeAnn Rimes.  The fic is named after the song since my inspiration was obtained from hearing it.  Anything you don't recognize is mine, so hands off!  However…if someone wants to use something, I might be willing to grant permission…ASSUMING they ask!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Flashback*

"You're late," Draco said briskly.

"Yeah, well, it's not that easy to sneak out," Ginny retorted.

"It is for me," he shrugged.

"You have a couple of distinct advantages…" she replied, looking at him and catching her eye on something that was hanging over his arm.

"And those would be…?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "One, everyone in Slytherin House is terrified of you," then under her breath she added, "Why, I'll never know."

"Are you trying to say that you're not scared of me?"

"I have no reason to be."

"My father's a death eater!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you are."

Draco was silent for a moment as he pondered her words, and then he asked, "What's the other advantage?"

She scoffed, "You have an invisibility cloak."

"Ahh, yes…it does come in handy from time to time."

She shrugged, "Look, can we just get going for my tutoring?  I don't particularly want to stay up very late," she paused, "Where are we going anyway?"

"That…I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"It's my special place, no one else knows where it is…except Dumbledore."

"So if you don't show me where it is, how am I supposed to _get_ there?"

Draco smirked and pulled out a blindfold.

"Oh no," she let out a disbelieving laugh, "You don't seriously expect me to put that on, do you?"

"Well, if you don't want tutoring then," he shrugged and turned away.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine! I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come around," he said as he slid behind her and put the blindfold over her eyes.

As darkness came over her eyes, Ginny murmured, "I can't believe I'm trusting a Malfoy."

"Just because my father lies doesn't mean I do."

"Ha!  And just what do you call that stunt you pulled in your second year?  Honestly, pretending to be hurt to postpone a Quidditch match?"

He replied softly, "That was a long time ago…things are different now."  He changed the subject before Ginny could say anything, "Come on, let's go," as he threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and took her arm to guide her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Present*

"So…spill!" Hermione told Ginny as she plopped down on the bed beside her, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, "Spill what?"

"Oh, don't give me that!  What's all this between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing…he's just…helping me out in Potions is all."

"You mean he's tutoring you?"

"Yeah."

"You could have come to me for help," Hermione said, a little hurt.

"Nah…you have your hands full with just the boys."

"Yeah, good point.  So how long has Malfoy been helping you?"

"A couple of weeks."

"When?  How?"

"At night," she shrugged, "he waits outside the Gryffindor portrait for me and then takes me to where we study."

"So that's where you've been going!"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, but I just figured you had a boyfriend that you didn't want Ron to know about."

"Ron!  You can't tell him about Draco!  You can't!"

"Will you relax?  I'm not…going to…" she trailed off as she realized something Ginny said.

"What?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

Hermione replied in a soft voice, "You just called him…Draco," saying his name as though it was foreign to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _You walk in and my strength walks out the door_
    
    _Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_
    
    _Oh, I know, I should go_
    
    _But I need your touch just too damn much_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?  I did not!" she exclaimed, denying it.

"You did…you're on a first-name basis with him.  You're friends."

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, I guess we are…so what?"

"So what?  Ginny, he's a jerk!"

"No, he's not," she automatically responded.

"Ginny, he's called me a mudblood since my first year!"

"Has he called you a mudblood this year?" Ginny retorted.

"Well…" she paused, realizing something, "no…"

"Has he been bugging you, Harry, or Ron?"

"No."

"And he's helping me with Potions!  Don't you see?  He's changed, he's not a jerk anymore.  He's just a guy who's made some mistakes!"

As Ginny continued defending him, Hermione was quickly putting the puzzle pieces together and a small smile started forming on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked, noticing the look on Hermione's face.

"You're in love with him."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are.  You just haven't realized it."

"No, I'm n-" Ginny started, but stopped as she remembered what happened a couple of nights ago…

*Flashback*

"Okay," Draco said in a patient voice, "now…drop in the bat wing…"

Ginny did as he said and her potion turned a reddish-orange.

Draco smiled and said softly, "Perfect."

Ginny looked shocked, "I did it?!" she asked, turning to face him.

He laughed, "You did it!"

Ginny squealed and exclaimed, "I did it!" as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Draco stood there frozen, not sure what to do at first until he finally thawed and slowly brought his arms up and put them gently around her.  As he did this, Ginny realized who she was hugging and her arms loosened a bit as she felt his arms wrapping around her.  They just stood there for a few minutes holding each other.

Draco murmured softly, "So this is what it feels like…"

"What what feels like?" Ginny asked as she pulled away gently to look at him.  Her gaze traced the outline of his jaw, continued to his hair which fell softly into his eyes, and stopped on a single tear that was rolling down his cheek as he whispered,

"What it's like to be hugged."

In that one statement, Ginny finally understood just how his life was…cold and unfeeling.  _No wonder he's so miserable,_ she thought as she quickly pulled him into another hug, one that lasted quite a while.

*Present*

"Oh, bugger it!" Ginny exclaimed softly as she realized the depth of her feelings for Draco, "I am in love with him…"  She put her head in her hands.

Hermione smiled softly and she stood up to leave Ginny alone to sort out her feelings.  But just before she reached the door, she turned and asked Ginny one last question, "So what are you going to do about it?"  Not giving Ginny a chance to reply, she left.

"I wish I knew, Hermione…I really wish I knew."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _Loving you_
    
    _Yeah, isn't really something I should do_
    
    _Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_
    
    _I should try to be strong_
    
    _But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_
    
    _Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Last night*

"Wow…this room is incredible, Malfoy!  How'd you find it?"

"Dumbledore showed it to me at the beginning of the year.  Seemed to think I might want a place to retreat to every now and then, seeing as how my father's in jail and all."

"Huh…makes sense."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at Ginny, "It does?"

"Yeah, it's just the thing Dumbledore would do."

"I guess so."

"How do you feel about your father being in jail?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't make any difference to me."

She snorted, "Yeah, sure it doesn't.  He's only your father, why should it matter?"

Draco said harshly, "I wouldn't call him my father.  He's done nothing to deserve that title except contribute his sperm!"  He smiled mirthlessly at that, and then added, "Maybe not even that."

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't like him much, do you?"

"Well, thank you for pointing out that disarmingly obvious point.  Let me put it this way; next to him…Potter's my favorite person."

"Funny, you used to worship your father."

"'Used to' being the operative term there."

"You sure are touchy about this," she noted.

"Yeah, well, it's a sensitive subject."

"He must have done something good for you."

"Ha!  Let's see what he didn't do.  He never said he loved me or that he was proud of me.  He never tucked me into bed when I was younger or read me bedtime stories.  He never treated me like a kid…much less his son."   He paused before continuing, "He did do some stuff though….he beat my mother so hard that sometimes her face was just…black and blue.  And every time I 'put one toe out of line," he'd take his cane and hit me on my back with it so that I would 'learn my lesson.'   He's not my father!  He'd give me up in an instant if there was something in it for him."

Ginny stood there looking at him as unshed tears burned her eyes from the passion in his voice.  _I never realized…_ "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be.  It's just life, right?"  Ginny remained silent so he spoke again, "Look, let's just get on with the lesson, okay?"  I don't need your sympathy!"

"Fine…" she whispered, "But just so you know, I don't feel sorry for you."

"Good."

Draco went over to his bookshelf, picked out a book and turned it to the right page before he asked, "Okay, so what happens if you put 2 frog legs and 3 tarantula legs into an _escople_ potion?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Present*

As the memory of that moment played over and over in Ginny's head like a broken record, she slowly came to realize the depth, the…profoundness of the words Draco had spoken.  He didn't speak like a man scorned, though he had been, but rather as someone who had known nothing other than that…nothing other than pain.  _Damn it!  Why does he have to intrigue me the way he does?!  _

After a few minutes, Ginny still wasn't finding any peace so she decided to do something…_I need to talk to him.  So she did something she didn't really expect to do…she wrote a letter._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was sitting on the couch when a sudden flash of orange caught his attention.

"What the-" he stopped upon realizing what it was.  "A cat…" 

Not just any cat...an ugly cat.

"Good Merlin!  Who'd want you?" he asked in disbelief.  Suddenly, something clicked in his mind, remembering what he had seen years ago, "You're Granger's cat!  What are you doing here?"  Crookshanks promptly turned away from him, revealing a scroll that had been stuffed into his collar.

He laughed, "A letter?!"  And then, as he retrieved the letter, he asked with a taunting tone in his voice, "So have you always been Granger's messenger?"

The tabby cat merely glared at him as if to say, "Shut up."

When Draco finally got the letter out and opened it, Crookshanks left.  He read,

_Draco-_

_Meet me in the room.  I really need to talk to you…it's urgent!_

_                                                                                 ~G.W._

When he finished reading, a worried expression came over his face and he immediately threw the letter into the fire, retrieved his cloak and set off for the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was nervously pacing in the room where she and Draco studied.  Thoughts and questions were furiously racing through her mind, refusing to grant her wish of peace.

Silently, the portrait swung open and allowed an invisible being to enter the room.  Ginny twirled around and asked, "Draco?"

He threw off his cloak and ran to Ginny asking, "Ginny, are you okay?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just had to see you," she replied, looking into his eyes.  Suddenly, with the force of a cannon blast, she realized the truth of her words…_She had to see him…_  As soon as she saw Draco, her troubled thoughts slowly ebbed away…except one.  Slowly, she worked up the courage to ask him, "Nothing's wrong with me….but I want to know what's wrong with you?"

He backed away, "I already told you that it's none of your business."

"That's just it!  It may not be, but I'm not asking for my sake!  I'm asking for yours!  You may not see it or feel it, but I do!"  She yelled and then softly said, "It's tearing you apart, Draco."

"So what does it matter to you?  You don't care about me!  Just my tutoring services!"

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, "I don't know.  I don't know why I care so much.  Maybe it's because over these last few months I've spent a lot of time with you and I've begun to regard you as a friend.  You've shown me this whole side of you that I didn't even know existed!  I don't know how to deal with the fact that the person I've hated for the last five years isn't really a bad person after all!"  She sighed, "It doesn't really matter why I care or when I started caring about you…all that matters is that I do and that I'm worried about you."

"I can take of myself."

"Oh, that is such bull, Draco!"

"It's the truth!"

"I don't believe you!" 

"Well, you'd bet-"

At this point, Ginny lost control of both her patience with Draco and her feelings for him, so she did the one thing she could think of to take care of both problems….she kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm making_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

_'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Say My Name

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own anything relating to the Harry Potter books…not from lack of want though.  And there is a line inspired from "Finding Nemo"….awww! Oh! And one from "A Walk to Remember"….there may be others…but I watch so many…I don't remember…

A/N:  Okay, this chapter is somewhat short, but considering this was originally supposed to be a one-shot…  I have an inability to keep stories at one chapter.  But this chapter is my LAST chapter!  This story is officially over….BUT….it picks up again in my other story "Troubled Times" in Draco's 7th year (Ginny's 6th).  "Troubled Times" is also the sequel to "Best of Friends", my H/Hr fic.  So…"Best of Friends" and "Right Kind of Wrong" are both prequels to "Trouble Times" but you don't have to read both of them to understand _everything_.  Hopefully, that wasn't too confusing.  Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this final chapter and maybe even read "Troubled Times".   Maybe even drop me a line…a review, e-mail, Instant Message…whatever you like.  Cheerios!

**Chapter 3**

At this point, Ginny lost control of both her patience with Draco and her feelings for him, so she did the one thing she could think of to take care of both problems…she kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_They say you're something I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he felt her lips upon his.  Then, before he knew it, the feeling was gone again.  His mind screamed at him, _Bloody hell!  What was that?!  _His mouth dropped slightly as he was still reeling from the shock of the kiss.  He stared at her for a few seconds.  _Merlin,_ he thought as she bit her lip from nervousness.  He thought, _why the heck__ am I reacting this way?  It's not exactly my first kiss!_   But then, another side of himself argued with him, _who cares?  Just kiss her again!!_  Of course, seeing as how he wasn't too used to refusing his own desires – or particularly keen to do so at the moment – he kissed her again.

He took a step forward, closed the distance between them and met her lips with his.  His left hand found his way to her cheek and he caressed it softly as his tongue pleaded for entrance into her mouth.  He placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.  She granted him access into her mouth and her eyes closed to allow her to focus only on the feelings Draco's kiss was giving her.  After a moment, Draco reluctantly pulled away.

Ginny's eyes opened slowly as she murmured softly, "Wow…."

Draco chuckled softly as he let his hand continue caressing her face softly.  He whispered softly, "How did you do it?"

A slight reddish tint appeared on Ginny's cheeks, "Do what?"

"Everything…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Loving you_

_Yeah, isn't really something I should do (yeah...)_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong_

_Yeah, baby you're the right kinda wrong_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unshed tears began to burn Ginny's eyes.  She whispered, "I didn't do anything…except for one thing…."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and his eyes questioned Ginny.

"I'm sorry…but I fell in love with you, Draco."  A single tear rolled down her cheek.

He sighed.  "I told you not to fall in love with me," he quickly murmured as his mouth captured hers once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, minding her own business when a certain red-haired fifteen year old entered the room muttering, "I shouldn't have done that…I really shouldn't have done that," under her breath.  She repeated her mantra endlessly, almost methodically, while pacing about the room as Hermione put her book down on her nightstand, sat up and looked on.

After a few minutes of repetitive actions, Hermione finally grew impatient and said, "Ginny, quit it!  It's freaking me out.  What shouldn't you have done?"

Ginny abruptly stopped her movement and brought her eyes to Hermione's, biting her lower lip in the process.

"Ginny…." Hermione stated as she slowly rose from the bed and moved towards her.  "What did you do?"

Ginny's face showed a torrent of emotions as though she was dying to tell someone what happened, yet hesitant, fearing the reactions would be unpleasant.  Chastising herself, she thought, _Calm down, you can trust Hermione!  She already knows most of it._

Hermione repeated her question.  "What…did you do?"

The words escaped from Ginny's mouth so quietly, they almost hadn't been there.  "I kissed him."

Hermione let out a laugh and exclaimed, "Oh wow!  Wasn't expecting that!"

"Neither was I," Ginny replied.  She moved over to the bed and plopped down on it rather unfashionably.  "For Merlin's sake, Hermione…        what am I gonna do now?

Completely ignoring Ginny's question, she asked incredulously, "How'd that happen?"

"I have…no idea.  One minute we were arguing, the next…I remember losing my temper and then I just…kissed him."

Hermione laughed again, "What'd he do?"

Ginny blushed and smiled despite herself.  "Well, at first, nothing…"  A faraway look appeared in the young woman's eyes.  "But then…he kissed me back."

"Is he good?"

Ginny snapped out of her trance.  "Excuse me?"

Exasperated, Hermione sighed and repeated herself, "Is he a good kisser?"

"He was…unbelievable."  She blinked and shook her head slightly as though she was still trying to convince herself that it had really happened and her voice dropped down to a semi-breathless whisper.  "I mean…I can't describe it.  I just know that I never wanted it to end.  Michael was a pretty good kisser, but…there's no comparison.  None."

Hermione smirked.  "That good, huh?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Ginny's mouth.  "That good."

"Sounds like you've got it bad."

At that, Ginny's smile disappeared faster than you could say, "_Evanesco__!_"  Her gaze dropped to her hands and then back to Hermione's inquisitive eyes.  Her voice breaking, she replied, "I know.  That's what I'm so afraid of."

"Afraid?  Of what?"

"Everything.  What I'm feeling…how my family's gonna take it if I tell them…not to mention Ron and Harry.  I mean, I'm only 15.  Am I really ready for this?"

"Only you can answer that, Ginny.  But whatever you decide…I'm with you, okay?"

"Thanks, Hermione…that means a lot to me."

"And don't worry about me telling anyone…I won't even tell Harry!"

Ginny smiled again.  "Thank you…"  She sighed and said, "I'm gonna go sleep on this.  Good night."

"Night," Hermione called after her as Ginny left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _I should try to run_
    
    _But I just can't seem to_
    
    _'Cause every time I run you're the one I've run to_
    
    _I can't do without_
    
    _What you do to me_
    
    _I don't care if I'm in too deep (yeah...)_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was quietly lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  It was already early morning (or really late at night, if you prefer).  For some odd, unknown reason, her roommates were nowhere to be found.  She didn't much care though, in fact, she was rather grateful to be alone right now.

She heard the door to her room open and then close quietly.  Her first thought was, _Well__, so much for being alone._  She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping that her roommate would be gracious enough as to not "wake" her.  She could hear soft footsteps and then…she could hear only the sound of hushed breathing.  She heard a quiet rustling sound and then felt her roommate sit down on her bed.

A whisper came.  "Ginny?"

_Wait a minute_, Ginny thought in a panic, _that's not a girl's voice!  _She abruptly sat up straight and opened her eyes only to find herself staring into a pair of silver-grey ones.  She gasped.  "Draco!"

He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I wanted to see you.  I hope you don't mind, but I kinda put a spell on your roommates so they would fall asleep in the Common Room."

Ginny stammered.  "How – how did you get here?  The entrance is secret…and…the girl's stairs?"

"One…you Gryffindors really are a trusting lot…keeping the password the same for so long.  _We_ change ours every two days.  And two, I levitated myself."

"Okay…so you're brilliant at charming and entering…why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Draco smirked.  "You talk too much…you know that?" he said and then leaned forward to kiss her.

Ginny allowed herself to kiss him back for a few seconds before she quickly pulled back.  "What does this mean?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "And you think too much…what are you talking about?"

"This!  Look, I'm in love with you.  I know I am and, quite frankly, that scares the hell out of me.  I want to have a relationship with you but only if you think that it can really go somewhere.  I don't want to be just some fling."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _I know all about_
    
    _Yeah, about your reputation_
    
    _And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stared silently at Ginny's eyes.  "I don't know," he finally said, "I just don't know, Ginny.  I don't…know what to think about all this.  I've never been in this situation before.  I don't even really know you that well and yet I find myself wanting to spend time with you.  When something happens to me, you're the first person I want to tell.  I don't know how you react to different things yet, but…I've memorized your expressions.  But mostly, when I look at you now…I'm home."

As Ginny listened to his words, tears stung her eyes.  

Draco fell silent, nervously awaiting her reaction.  When none came, just her silent tears, he spoke again…at a faster pace now.  "I'm not much with words…I – I don't know what you want me to say."

Ginny shook her head and quickly murmured, "It was perfect," as she leaned forward and kissed him.  As Draco responded, a smile came to his lips…he couldn't help it.  He groaned in disappointment when she suddenly pulled away from him again.

"Wait!  I have a couple of conditions…."

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrow in amusement.  "Conditions?"

Ginny nodded.  "No lies and no secrets, okay?"

He cocked his head slightly and sighed softly.  "That's a pretty big thing to promise, Gin…."

_Merlin, I love hearing him say my name_, she thought, but she said, "Draco…I have to be able to trust y–"

He interrupted her.  "I promise."

She continued, "If we're really going t – what?"  She broke off, realizing he said something.  
  


"I promise," he said again.

"Oh…okay."  She laughed. 

"Say it again.…" Draco whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  "Say what?" she asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _You walk in and my strength walks out the door_
    
    _Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_
    
    _Oh I know, I should go_
    
    _But I need your touch just too damn much_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My name."

This time Ginny smirked as she leaned closer and said, "Draco."

And with that, he kissed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _Hey...___
    
    _Loving you_
    
    _Yeah, isn't really something I should do_
    
    _Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_
    
    _I should try to be strong ( I should try to be strong)_
    
    _But baby you're the right kinda wrong (right kinda wrong)_
    
    _Baby you're the right kinda wrong (baby you're the right kinda wrong)_
    
    _But baby you're the right kinda wrong_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~FIN~  


End file.
